


Weihnachtsketten

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Weihnachtsfeier ist vorbei, doch Daniel hat noch ein ganz besonderes, sehr privates Geschenk für Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachtsketten

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Mac wollte gerne eine FF zu dem Song „In Chains“von Tina Arena haben. Und man muss schon sagen, der Text kann einem wirklich Bilder in den Kopf setzen…. *g*  
> 2\. Ungebetat – da ich niemanden schon vorab das Weihnachtsgeschenk lesen lassen wollte.

Die letzten Gäste, Sam, Teal’c und Paul Davis, sind gerade gegangen. Sam und Paul sind wagemutig genug – und in ihrem Entschluss durch etliche Gläser Eierpunsch gestärkt – um sich Teal’cs neu erworbenen Fahrkünsten anzuvertrauen. Daniel hat schon früher am Abend verkündet, dass er Jack noch beim Aufräumen helfen wolle – und alle haben die Ausrede als solche akzeptiert. Aufräumen helfen, Rasen mähen, Regale anbringen, den Garten winterfest herrichten, die Küche streichen, das sind die gängigen Umschreibungen im Jahresverlauf dafür, dass einer der beiden bei dem anderen das Wochenende verbringen wird. So weiß jeder, wo sie zu erreichen sind, ohne das jemand in die Verlegenheit kommt, mehr zu wissen, als ihm dem Gesetz nach zusteht. Alle Seiten wahren ihr Gesicht, ohne lügen zu müssen. 

„So, schon wieder ein Weihnachtsfest um“, stellt Jack fest, während er das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine einräumt. Es ist nicht nur Jacks Grausen, am nächsten Morgen in ein halb verwüstetes Wohnzimmer, das noch Spuren des weihnachtlichen Gelages aufweist zu kommen, das ihn zur Ordnung antreibt. Sondern auch das dringende Gefühl, ein paar Minuten Abstand zwischen den Trubel, den viele Gäste nun einmal mit sich bringen, und den ruhigen Teil des Abends bringen zu müssen. 

Daniel wickelt einen blau-gelben Spülmittel-Tab aus und lässt ihn in das entsprechende Fach plumpsen. „Und dieses Jahr hast du nur drei Mal dein Lieblingsrasierwasser bekommen“, neckt er seinen Freund, während er das Fach verschließt. „Ob das bis zum nächsten Weihnachtsfest reicht?“   
„Zwei Mal!“, korrigiert ihn Jack.   
„Eine Flasche war doch in dem Paket deiner Eltern, das letzte Woche gekommen ist, schon vergessen?“ 

Jack stöhnt. „Richtig! Muss ich wohl wegen des beeindruckenden, handgestrickten Rentierpullis von Tante Ruth, völlig verdrängt haben.“ Er schlägt die Tür der Maschine zu, drückt das richtige Programm und als das Wasser zu gluckern beginn, richtet er sich auf. Mit einem lüsternen Grinsen wendet er sich an Daniel: „Und was nun, Doktor Jackson? Habe ich da von dir nicht heute früh noch so ein ganz privates Geschenk bekommen? Direkt in mein Ohr geflüstert? Und viel zu privat, als dass wir es den anderen zeigen wollten?“ Jacks linke Hand fängt Daniels rechte ein und er streichelt mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. 

„Hast du, Colonel O’Neill. Aber wenn ich mich recht entsinne, verlangt das von dir, nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet, auf deinem Bett zu liegen.“ Daniel schmunzelt, haucht Jack einen Kuss auf die Lippen und marschiert an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer zurück. 

Jack begleitet ihn. „Da kann man in zwei Minuten dran kommen“, versichert er ihm eifrig – `treuherzig´ würde das Daniel am liebsten in Ermangelung eines anderen Ausdrucks nennen, aber er hütet sich, das laut zu tun. Daniel beginnt die Geschenkpapiere einzusammeln, die im ganzen Raum verteilt herumliegen und Weihnachten einen sehr chaotischen und dekadenten Anstrich geben. – Jedoch nicht dekadenter als das, was sie gleich tun wollen, muss Daniel mit einem Grinsen denken. 

„Geh schon ins Schlafzimmer, ich komme gleich nach“, schlägt er vor, als Jack ihm einen letzten Pappkarton auf den gefährlich schwankenden Geschenkpapierstapel legt. Sie stehen jetzt direkt voreinander und Daniel sieht, wie Jacks Augen bei dieser Aufforderung dunkler werden. Der Hunger und die Vorfreude erwachen. 

In den vergangenen Stunden hatte Jack das Versprechen vom Morgen verdrängt, doch jetzt, bei diesen Worten, kehrt es mit Macht wieder zurück. „Okay.“ Jack nickt, hilft Daniel den Papierberg etwas zusammenzudrücken, streicht einmal kurz über seine Wange und verschwindet. 

Mit einem ganzen Arm voller zerknitterter Papiere beladen, stapft Daniel durch den Schnee zur Mülltonne, stopft alles so gut es geht rein, dann rennt er schnell ins Haus zurück. Er löscht alle Lichter und schnappt sich kurzentschlossen einen Teil der weihnachtlichen Dekoration, denn ein paar Kerzen sorgen bestimmt für ein interessantes Ambiente. Als er das Schlafzimmer betritt, liegt Jack liegt bereits auf dem Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und wartet auf ihn.

„Meine Güte, warst du schnell!“   
„Motiviert, Daniel. Motiviert“, grinst Jack frech und fügt, als er die Tannenzweige sieht, hinzu: „Was wird das?”   
„Die richtige Stimmung“, lacht Daniel, löscht das Deckenlicht und stellt die weihnachtliche Dekoration auf die Wäschekommode. Der Windhauch der Bewegung lässt die Flammen der Kerzen wild flackern und hektische Schatten tanzen über die Wand.   
„Stimmungstechnisch macht das eine ganze Menge her“, gesteht ihm Jack zu, als Daniel sich im Halbdunkel jetzt dem Bett nähert.   
„Es wird noch besser, keine Sorge.“ 

Klick. 

Mit einem leisen, metallischen Schnappen, das für Jack mindestens so laut wie das Zuschlagen einer Tür klingt, befestigt Daniel die Fessel, die um Jacks linkes Handgelenk geschlungen ist, an der Wand. Die Fessel selbst ist aus weichem Leder, aber der Haken, der sie an der Wand hält, ist aus Metall. Und so wie sich der metallene Ring der Fessel mit dem Haken in der Wand verbindet, fällt für Jack eine symbolische Tür zu. Der Ton hat etwas Endgültiges, Abschließendes in seinen Ohren. Es ist wie das Siegel unter einen Pakt, den er vor langer Zeit einmal mit Daniel geschlossen hat. Eine akustische Bescheinigung, dass er für die nächsten Stunden Daniel gehören wird. Ein winziges Geräusch, das dennoch ihre Positionen für das Kommende bestimmt. Daniels Geschenk an ihn. 

Ein Klick, den Daniel mit einem Kuss begleitet, abschwächt, besiegelt. Daniel lässt seine Zunge in einer Mischung aus Besitzanspruch und Zärtlichkeit in Jacks Mund vordringen. Teils um ihn abzulenken, als er sich jetzt über ihn beugt und die Fessel um die zweite Hand schließt, die er dann ebenfalls an der Wand hinter dem Bett zu befestigt. Teils um ihn aufzustacheln, bereit zu machen, für das Spiel, das jetzt folgt. 

Unterwerfung und Inbesitznahme. 

Daniel liebt es, wie sein Freund sich ihm bereitwillig öffnet. In diesem Augenblick erst einmal nur für den Kuss. Für seine warmen Lippen, um von ihnen das zu kosten, was ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue Erregung durch den Körper jagt. Aber die Bereitwilligkeit, die in diesem Kuss liegt, ist bereits mehr. Sie ist eine Einladung, ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was Jack geneigt ist, ihm im Laufe des Abends noch alles zu gewähren. Eine stumme Botschaft, dass er Daniels Ansprüche anerkennt. 

Doch Jack spürt nicht nur Daniels Zunge in seinem Mund, sondern auch Daniels warme Hände auf seinen Handgelenken, als der zweite Haken einrastet. Er fühlt den jüngeren Mann gegen seine Schulter ausatmen, und sein solides Gewicht, das ihn niederdrückt, während er sich über ihn beugt. Er würde gerne wenigstens eine Hand herunternehmen, um durch Daniels Haare, die ihn kitzeln, zu streichen. Doch Daniel hebt den Kopf und er spürt die Hände jetzt über beide Unterarme wandern, Richtung Schulter, dann wieder zurück, um noch einmal das weiche Leder zu liebkosen, das seine Arme nun unbeweglich hält. Daniel macht mit dieser Bewegung, dieser Betonung, die er den Fesseln schenkt, deutlich, wie ausgeliefert Jack ihm in diesem Moment ist.

Manchmal wundert sich Jack über die gegensätzlichen Gefühle, die Daniels Hände in ihm auslösen können. Mit größter Zärtlichkeit und Behutsamkeit sorgen sie für sein Wohlergehen, lassen nicht zu, dass er sich unwissentlich verletzt, sind im Laufe des Abends eine stetige Quelle quälender und erlösender Berührungen. Dann wieder kommen ihm Daniels Hände solide wie das härteste Metall vor, selbst wenn sie so warm sind wie heute. Wenn Daniel ihn festbindet, fesselt, unbeweglich macht, ist da etwas Unnachgiebiges in ihnen, etwas, das an Stahl erinnert. Wenn er ihm keinen Ausweg mehr lässt, wenn er ihn wieder und wieder an die Grenzen dessen bringt, was er sich wünscht – aber nicht laut eingestehen kann. Wenn Jack erst im Nachhinein sagen kann, dass es nicht zu viel, sondern gerade richtig war. 

Versuchsweise probiert Jack seine Arme zu bewegen, aber natürlich hat er keinen Spielraum, die Lederfesseln halten ihn fest. Sicher. Endgültig. Bieten ihm Halt und die Gelegenheit, dagegen anzukämpfen. Und er weiß genau, dass er es tun wird. Unterwerfung fällt ihm niemals leicht – außerdem liebt er den Weg dahin zu sehr, als dass er ihn auf direktem Wege gehen will. Das wäre zu einfach, zu geradlinig, und das würde keiner von ihnen beiden wollen. Denn es ist Jack schon bewusst, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der aus diesen Spielchen einen Kick gewinnt.

Daniel sieht, wie Jack seinen Spielraum austestet, wie er sich versichert, dass das hier so ernst ist, wie ein Spiel es erlaubt. Und dennoch weiß er ganz genau, dass die Fesseln für Jack sogar einfacher sind, als wenn er ihm nur befiehlt, mit den Händen die Verstrebungen des Betthaupts zu umfassen und nicht loszulassen. Das bedeutet dann wirklich Arbeit auf Jacks Seite, ein stetiger Kampf gegen sich selbst, um nicht den einfachen Weg zu gehen. Festgezurrte Fesseln dagegen sind eine Erleichterung. 

Und so trifft sich ihr verstehender Blick in diesem Moment und jeder weiß, warum die Lippen des anderen ein Lächeln umspielt. 

Daniels Blick festhaltend, spreizt Jack seine Beine eine Handbreit auseinander. Eine Einladung? Eine Herausforderung? Er vermöchte es im Moment selbst nicht zu sagen, aber es lässt Daniel einmal schneller Luft holen und das ist das einzige, das für ihn in diesem Augenblick zählt. Er mag der Gefesselte sein, aber er hat dennoch die Macht, Daniels Körper zur Reaktion zu bringen. In seinem Sinne. 

„Jack“, murmelt Daniel zur Bestätigung und legt seine Hand auf Jacks Oberschenkel. Drückt ihn mit einiger Kraft noch zwei Zentimeter zur Seite – einfach, weil er es kann und weil Jack ihn – nach einigen Augenblicken mit angedeutetem Gegendruck – lässt. Sie beide wissen genau, dass Daniel keine Mittel hat, Jack zu zwingen, wenn sie den Rahmen des Spiels nicht verlassen wollen. Aber sie haben nie laut darüber gesprochen, um die Illusion, dass Daniel Macht über Jack hat, nicht zu zerstören. Und manchmal, wenn Daniel es geschickt anstellt, verschwimmen die Grenzen sogar. Daniels Autorität zwingt Jack, ihm Dinge zu gestatten, die er früher kategorisch abgelehnt hätte. 

So wie jetzt, als Daniel einen hellen, seidenen Schal hervorzieht und sich damit Jacks Gesicht nähert. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du siehst, was als nächstes geschieht.“   
Spöttisch zieht Jack eine Braue hoch. „Dann solltest du das Ding als Augenbinde und nicht als Knebel verwenden“, erwidert er flapsig.   
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verengen sich Daniels Augen, dann grinst er schief und meint: „Wir können beides arrangieren, denn du hattest doch nicht gedacht, dass dies hier das einzige Tuch ist, das ich ausgesucht habe, oder?“ 

Mit diesen Worten nimmt er Jack die Sicht und verknotet das Tuch an dessen Schläfe. Wenn Jack auf spielerischen Widerstand aus ist, dann ist es sowieso besser, seine Aufmerksamkeit etwas einzuengen und auf einen Fokus zu bringen. Daniel erinnert sich noch mit Schrecken an einen ihrer ersten Versuche, Fesselspielchen auszuprobieren. Jacks Augen hatten jede seiner Handlungen überkritisch unter die Lupe genommen, und er war ihm mit jedem Blick fortwährend gefolgt. Das hatte ihn nervös gemacht, unter Zugzwang gebracht – und im Endeffekt hatte keiner bekommen, was er sich erhofft hatte. So ist es manchmal ganz gut, Jack eine weitere Hilfestellung zu geben. Auch wenn sein tiefes Knurren andeutet, dass er sie nicht unbedingt als solche ansieht. 

Augenbinden – nicht gerade Jacks Lieblingsspielzeuge. Einmal sind nicht alle Erinnerungen an Augenbinden angenehme Erinnerungen, dann aber auch beobachtet er viel zu gerne das Mienenspiel auf Daniels Gesicht. Liebt es, wenn Daniel vor Aufregung die Zunge über die Lippen gleiten lässt, wird angemacht von dem wachsenden Hunger, den er in Daniels Augen lesen kann, je weiter der Abend fortschreitet. Aber er ist mit sich selbst ehrlich genug einzusehen, dass er die Sinnesbeschränkung an manchen Tagen braucht, um seine Aufmerksamkeit, die manchmal einem wild herumflatternden, ruhelosen Vogel gleicht, in einem Punkt zu zähmen, einzuengen, auf das Wesentliche zu reduzieren. 

Aber niemand kann ihn davon abhalten, seinem Freund ganz deutlich zu machen, wie wenig er davon hält. So knurrt er einmal: „Sehr witzig.“ Daniel antwortet nur mit einem kleinen Lachen und einem kurzen Drüberstreichen über den linken Arm. 

Weniger witzig findet Jack jedoch, als er spürt, wie Daniel sich vom Bett erhebt und aufsteht. Wenn er keinen Körperkontakt mit Daniel halten kann, wird die temporäre Blindheit für ihn schlimmer. Er lauscht auf Daniels Bewegungen, hofft, dass ihm die Geräusche verraten, wo er gerade ist und was er gerade macht. Als erstes hört er kurzes Kleiderrascheln – das ist gut, sehr gut sogar, denn das heißt, dass auch Daniel gleich nackt sein wird. 

Dieser Mistkerl! Nichts! Drei Schritte hat er gemacht, doch Jack könnte nicht sagen, in welche Richtung er gegangen ist. Danach kann Jack Daniel nicht einmal mehr atmen hören, obwohl er all seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf konzentriert! Dieses hinterhältige Wiesel! Jack stellt sich vor, dass Daniel vor dem Bett steht und ihn beobachtet – das wäre okay.

Dann jagt ihm ein sekundenlanger Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er womöglich sogar das Zimmer verlassen hat. Jack schilt sich sofort einen Dummkopf. Daniel würde niemals ein solches Sicherheitsrisiko eingehen, aber sein Blutdruck hat sich in diesem Sekundenbruchteil schon ungesund beschleunigt.

Dieses Gefühl, …er kennt dieses unangenehme Gefühl! Die Anspannung, das Nicht-Wissen, das Ausgeliefertsein, das Warten, die grässliche Ungewissheit – alles ist mit einer Flut von unliebsamen, absolut oberbeschissenen Erinnerungen verbunden. Erinnerungen, die nichts in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu suchen haben.

Jack ist kurz davor, sein Safewort zu sagen, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen, die alptraumhaften Fetzen zu verscheuchen, die ihn so sehr belasten. Er versucht, die Binde von den Augen zu reißen und wird daran erinnert, dass er gefesselt ist. Hektisch atmet er noch einmal tief ein, um die Panik in Schach zu halten… 

… als er Daniels Gewicht die Matratze neben seiner Hüfte niederdrücken spürt und eine Hand seinen Oberschenkel berührt.

„Daniel.“ Er kann und will die bodenlose Erleichterung, die er spürt, nicht verbergen und mit einem kleinen Seufzer stößt er die Luft, die er bis dahin angehalten hat, aus. Drückt seinen Schenkel Daniel entgegen, um nur ja nicht den Hautkontakt zu verlieren. 

Erst in diesem Moment wird Daniel klar, dass er wieder einmal ungewollt einen Fehler begangen hat. Für ihn war es eine Gelegenheit, Jack einen Moment in Ruhe zu betrachten, mit Freude, Stolz und kribbelndem Verlangen auf seinen gefesselten Freund zu schauen und bewundernd zu denken, wie phantastisch er aussieht und wie überwältigend es ist, dass er ihm das tatsächlich alles gestattet. Aber ihm wird schmerzlich klar, dass er irgendetwas falsch eingeschätzt hat. Dass dieser Moment Jack nicht dazu gedient hat, sich zu sammeln, sich in die Situation einzufinden und sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten, sondern dass er hier schlafende Hunde geweckt hat, über die sie nie explizit gesprochen haben. Die ihnen nichtsdestotrotz aber immer wieder auflauern. 

Jacks außerordentlich erleichtertes und gleichzeitig sehnsüchtig drängendes „Daniel“ schneidet ihm tief in die Seele. Er beugt sich vor, haucht Jack einen Kuss auf die Lippen und erkundigt sich: „Was ist schief gelaufen?“   
„Schief gelaufen? Nichts.“ Jack bemüht sich um einen betont leichten Tonfall, denn jetzt ist genauso wenig der Zeitpunkt darüber zu reden wie sonst auch.

Aber Daniel nimmt ihm die Leichtigkeit nicht ab. Seine Hände streicheln gleichmäßig über Jacks Brust, bewusst asexuell in diesem Moment, nur beruhigend. „Sei kein Dickkopf. Soll ich dir die Augenbinde abnehmen?“   
„Nein.“ Einen Moment zögert Jack, dann setzt er hinzu: „Geh nur nicht weg.“   
„Okay.“ Daniel atmet erleichtert aus. Früher hätte Jack alles in sich hineingefressen, auf obercool gemacht, nun ist er immerhin bereit, ihm einen Anhaltspunkt zu geben. „Kein Problem.“

Er hatte sowieso vor, Jack jetzt sein allerletztes Kleidungsstück auszuziehen und dazu ist Körperkontakt zwangsläufig notwendig. Doch erst einmal küsst und kitzelt er mit seiner Zunge über Jacks Hals und Kinn, hinunter auf dessen Brustwarzen. Leckt drum herum, knabbert sanft mit den Zähnen dran und gibt nicht eher Ruhe, bis er Jack ein leises Stöhnen entlockt hat. Das nächste Stöhnen fängt er mit seinen Lippen auf und überrascht den gefesselten Mann mit einem Stück Schokolade, das auf seiner Zunge liegt und das sie sich nun teilen. 

„Daniel“, nuschelt Jack anerkennend, während der zartbittere Geschmack seinen Mund überschwemmt. „Mmhhmm. Fast so süß wie du“, neckt ihn Jack und leckt sich seine Lippen.   
„Hatten wir nicht ein Abkommen, dass du mich nicht `süß´ nennst?“, lacht Daniel und verschließt Jack mit einem weiteren Stück Schokolade den Mund.   
„Vergleiche werden doch wohl noch erlaubt sein“, empört sich Jack gespielt und redet ungeniert mit vollem Mund weiter: „Ich bin schließlich mit einem Linguisten zusammen. Das färbt ab.“

Daniel ist froh, dass das freche Grinsen wieder zurück auf Jacks Gesicht ist und sucht nach keiner passenden Erwiderung. Stattdessen gleiten seine Finger langsam von Jacks Brust zum Slip herunter und fahren zielsicher genau die Stellen lang, an denen der Stoff auf der Haut liegt. Daniel zeichnet die Kontur der weißen Unterwäsche drei, vier Mal nach, gibt dann für einen Moment vor, seine Finger würden endlich unter das Taillengummi gleiten. Nur, um sie erneut zurückzuziehen als er merkt, wie Jack, auf das Kommende gespannt, die Luft anhält. 

Jack beginnt mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit zu verstehen, warum er sich heute nicht nackt aufs Bett legen sollte. Daniel will eine Show daraus machen, ihm den Slip auszuziehen! Das ist Dr. Evil Jacksons obergemeiner Folterplan für heute Abend! Da hätte er auch früher drauf kommen können. Vor allem Daniel, der doch ein gutes Händchen für Formen hat, sollte langsam wissen, welche Größe sein Slip hat und wie und wo er genau auf dem Hüftknochen aufliegt. Das braucht man doch nicht drei Mal zu verifizieren. Aber nein! Stattdessen war die Sache mit dem Taillengummi auch nur wieder ein Fehlalarm und frustriert atmet Jack aus, als er merkt, dass Daniels Finger noch einmal zu seiner Hüfte zurück gleiten. 

Zu gerne würde Jack seinem hänselnden Freund ja mitteilen, dass das die falsche Richtung ist und ihn zu ein bisschen mehr Tempo auffordern, aber er hat inzwischen gelernt, dass das meist das Gegenteil bewirkt. Natürlich nicht immer, denn selbstverständlich will der Archäologe nicht vorhersagbar sein. Und so ist es leider auch kein wirklich guter Plan, das Gegenteil von dem zu verlangen, was man gerne hätte, manchmal bekommt man es dann tatsächlich. Jack beschließt, fürs Erste noch den Mund zu halten.

Und es war die richtige Strategie! Ja! Hätte er eine Hand frei, er hätte sie in dem Moment in die Luft gereckt, in dem Daniel ihm endlich beginnt den Slip über seine Hüften herunterzuziehen! Übereifrig hebt Jack sein Becken an. 

Das könnte Jack so passen! Daniel drückt ihn wieder aufs Laken zurück, mildert die ablehnende Bewegung aber mit seiner Hand ab, die einmal über Jacks Penis streift, ihn durch den Slip hindurch sanft drückt. Dann zieht er das letzte Kleidungsstück in seinem Tempo herunter. Stück für unendlich kleines Stück. Ab und an mal die frei werdende Haut mit einem Kuss, dann wieder mit einem Schwall heißer Luft aus seinen geöffneten Lippen belohnend. Er sieht, wie Jacks Erektion stetig anwächst. Als Jack erneut unruhig herumrutscht, hebt er das Taillengummi drei, vier Zentimeter an und lässt es auf Jacks heißes Glied herunterschnellen.

„Ahhh.” Ein undefinierbares Stöhnen, aber die Muskulatur in Jacks Beinen entspannt sich. Dann war es nicht zu viel. Das ist stets Daniels größte Sorge, denn Jack törnen Schmerzen in keinster Weise an. Es gibt in Jacks Vokabular das Wort „Lustschmerz“ nicht. Sobald es auch nur einen Hauch zu weit auf die eine Seite kippt, bringt es Jack nichts mehr. 

Er würde es dann ohne ein Wort aushalten – aber der Sinn des Abends wäre völlig verloren. Es ist ein sehr schwieriger Balanceakt für Daniel, etwas zu finden, das seine Dominanz unterstreicht, ohne Jack in die falsche Richtung zu schicken. Und so ist das einzige Mittel, das Daniel zur Verfügung hat, eine symbolische „Bestrafung“ und ein wieder und wieder hinausgeschobener Orgasmus.

In beidem ist er inzwischen sehr gut geworden, wie Jack neidlos anerkennen muss. Dieses Gummi, das er mit leichtem Druck von rechts nach links über seinen Penis scheuern lässt, jagt kleine Stromstöße durch Jacks Unterleib, lässt ihn übergenau spüren, wie hart er schon ist. Aber eingedenk der Tatsache, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist als er sich bewegt hat, zwingt er sich dieses Mal, so still wie möglich liegen zu bleiben. Auch wenn er nichts lieber täte, als sich heftig gegen die einzige sanfte Reibung zu pressen, die sein Köper gerade erfährt. 

Doch diese Mal hat er Glück, denn Daniel belohnt seine Kooperation damit, dass er ihm diesen vermaledeiten Slip endlich über die Hüfte zieht, ja, sogar noch weiter. Mit einem Kuss auf seine beiden Knie – komische Vorlieben, die der Archäologe manchmal hat – ist er sein letztes Kleidungsstück dann endlich los. Jack nutzt die Gelegenheit, seine Beine ein wenig weiter auseinander fallen zu lassen.

Er weiß, dass er sich Daniels Blicken darbietet und bedauert nur, dass er die Wirkung nicht in Daniels Augen verfolgen kann. Dafür kann er sie fühlen. Daniel Hände streichen über die Innenseiten von Jacks Oberschenkeln, drücken sie noch ein wenig mehr zur Seite und dieses Mal leistet Jack kaum Widerstand. Das Wissen, wie er gerade für Daniel aussehen muss, steigt ihm zu Kopf. Sie kommen Jacks Vorstellung von lustvoller Unterwerfung immer näher und er sehnt jeden Zentimeter, den Daniels Hände auf seinen Schenkeln höher gleiten, mit einem atemlosen Schaudern herbei. 

Endlich ist die nervöse Anspannung weitgehend aus Jacks Körper gewichen. Daniel nimmt es mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis und lässt seine Hände bis auf ein paar Millimeter vor Jacks Schritt gleiten, vermeidet die Berührung mit dem Glied soeben, gönnt ihm nur schon, die Wärme der Hände zu spüren.

„Stell die Beine auf“, sagt er ruhig und Jack kommt der Aufforderung sofort nach. So, wie er seinen Hintern dazu ein paar Zentimeter von der Matratze hochhebt, ehe er ihn wieder senkt, hätte er Daniel auch eine gravierte Einladung schicken können. Die Aufforderung ist unübersehbar. Jacks Schwanz ist voll erigiert und liegt schwer gegen seinen Bauch. Als Daniel jetzt nachlässig mit einem Finger über ihn fährt, zuckt er unkontrollierbar. 

„Ich kann es nicht ändern“, entschuldigt sich Jack sofort, aus Sorge, Daniel könnte das für eine weitere Auflehnung seinerseits halten und entsprechend ahnden. Und eine weitere Verzögerung wäre das Letzte, das er gebrauchen könnte.   
„Das ist okay“, beruhigt ihn Daniel und umfängt das heiße Glied fest, als wollte er ihm Halt geben. Spürt die samtige Hitze unter seinen Fingern und muss sich einfach vorbeugen und einen langgezogenen Kuss über die ganze Länge des Penis hauchen.   
„So gut“, flüstert Jack und Daniel sieht, wie er sich ernsthaft bemüht, nicht in die umfassende Hand zu stoßen, sondern es ihm überlässt, das Tempo zu bestimmen.

Daniel streicht noch ein paar Minuten auf und ab, dann gleiten seine Finger tiefer. Streicheln die empfindliche Haut hinter den Hoden bis Jack nur noch kurzatmig und flach atmet. Erst dann nimmt er sie gemeinsam in seine Hand, rollt sie auf seinen Fingern von links nach rechts und entlockt Jack ein halbunterdrücktes Aufstöhnen. 

„Wie die wohl ohne Haare aussehen würden“, bemerkt der Archäologe wie ganz nebenbei.   
Das alarmiert Jack sofort und reißt ihn aus seinem ekstatischen Genießen. Er versucht sich aufzusetzen, wird aber von den Fesseln daran gehindert. So legt er alle Eindringlichkeit, zu derer er fähig ist, in seine Worte: „Daniel! Du kannst mich da nicht rasieren! Falls Janet bei der nächsten Routineuntersuchung nicht annimmt, dass ich in meinem Alter noch `nen Job beim Pornofilm angenommen habe, wird ihr nur ein Grund einfallen, warum ich rasierte Eier habe: ich verkehre in gewissen Kreisen, wo das schick ist. Und ich denke nicht, dass du sie auf solche Gedanken bringen willst.“ 

„Vertraust du mir Jack?“   
So etwas sollte Daniel nicht fragen müssen. „Ja, das schon. Aber…“   
„Hast du nie daran gedacht?“, unterbricht Daniel seinen Rechtfertigungsversuch rigoros. 

Klar hat Jack das schon mal. Er hat sich nach dem Duschen mal vor den Spiegel gestellt und sich versucht vorzustellen, wie das aussähe und wie sich das anfühlen würde, wenn die Teile haarlos wären. Ob die dann wirklich größer scheinen würden und sensibler wären. Und vor allem hat er sich versucht auszumalen, wie es sich anfühlen müsste, falls Daniel ihn dort rasierte. Welch ein Vertrauensbeweis es wäre, jemanden mit einem Messer so nah an so empfindliche und private Teile zu lassen. Schon der Gedanke daran hat ihn hart werden lassen und mit fasziniertem Sehnen erfüllt.

Aber dann hat sich sein Verstand dazugeschaltet und ihm spöttisch mitgeteilt, dass das echt einer der saublödesten Gründe wäre, wie sie sich verraten könnten. Und dass er sich doch, bitte schön, mal genau überlegen sollte, ob ihm das die Sache wert sei! 

Was nicht heißt, dass ihm Daniels Vorschlag, laut ausgesprochen, jetzt nicht ein fast schmerzhaftes Zusammenziehen im Unterleib beschert. Da hat Daniel ja einen ganz heißen Punkt getroffen! Aber da er das alles glücklicherweise schon einmal für sich allein im stillen Kämmerlein durchgedacht hat, bleibt er standhaft. „Schon. Aber wenn wir auffliegen, sollte es einen triftigeren Grund als rasierte Eier haben“, teilt er Daniel unmissverständlich mit. 

„Und wenn ich dir *fast* das Gefühl gebe?“, fragt Daniel nach, dem nicht entgangen ist, dass er mit seiner Vermutung, Jack würde das sehr zu schätzen wissen – gäbe es nicht die beruflichen Konsequenzen – richtig liegt.  
„Was willst du machen?“   
„Du musst mir vertrauen.“ Daniels Hand streichelt sanft über Jacks Oberschenkel während er das sagt. 

Wenn er nur wüsste, was *fast* in diesem Zusammenhang heißt! Fast wie in: ich schnipple nur ein bisschen an den Haaren ganz außen herum? Oder fast wie in: ein paar aber nicht alle Haare fallen? Oder fast wie in… ?   
„Also, was ist?“, fragt sein Freund noch einmal mit sanfter Stimme nach.

Jack wird schlagartig bewusst, dass es gar nicht um seine Haare und seine Eier geht. Na ja, jedenfalls nicht vorrangig. Es geht darum, Daniel zu vertrauen. Daniel, der ebenso wie er, ein allergrößtes Interesse daran hat, dass niemand hinter ihr Geheimnis kommt. Daniel, der hier gerade mit ihm „spielt“, weil er, Jack, das so will. Weil er an seine Grenzen geführt werden will. Auch, was sein Vertrauen betrifft. 

Warum also das Zögern? Scheiß drauf! Selbst wenn Danny-Boy sich verrechnet hat und es mit *fast* nichts wird, sondern seine Kugeln gleich in schönster Nacktheit prangen, wird ihm wohl schon irgendeine Ausrede für Janet einfallen, warum dem so ist. Und wenn er die armen, sexbesessenen Aliens als Erklärung heranziehen muss! Aber warum sollte Daniel sich… verrechnet haben? Es wird schon klappen!

Um sich selbst den letzten Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben, versichert Jack deshalb mit fester Stimme: „Okay. Mach, was immer du musst.“ 

Und er zuckt auch nur ganz wenig zurück, als er hört dass Daniel eine Flasche schüttelt, eine Kappe wegklickt und dann das typische Geräusch von Rasierschaum, der aus einer Flasche gepresst wird, hörbar ist. Er atmet hektisch, als dieser kühle Schaum dann tatsächlich auf seinen Eiern landet. Noch könnte er es stoppen!

Jack versucht seine Hände herunterzubringen, aber die sind ja immer noch gefesselt. Er versucht zu schauen, was vor sich geht, aber er trägt ja immer noch das Band über den Augen. Verdammte Scheiße! Daniel hat das echt clever geplant! Für einen Moment flattert das Wort „Wahnsinn“ durch seinen Kopf – dann hält die andere Seite „vertrau ihm“ dagegen.

Daniels Finger beginnen, den Schaum in seine Genitalien einzureiben. Er spürt die kühlen, glitschigen Berührungen der Fingerspitzen auf seinen Hoden und zwangsläufig auch auf seinem Penis. Spürt, wie etwas Feuchtes zwischen seinen Beinen herunter rinnt, und wüsste zu gerne, was es ist. Als er Daniels leises: „Danke für dein Vertrauen“ hört, lässt er seinen Kopf, den er angehoben hatte, auch wenn er nichts sehen kann, wieder auf das Kissen fallen. Er hofft einfach mal an, dass Daniel weiß, was er tut.

Kurz wird dieses Urvertrauen in seinen verrückten Doktor noch einmal erschüttert, als etwas Hartes beginnt, diesen Schaum wieder abzukratzen. Aber er hat schon genügend Messer auf seinem Körper gespürt, so dass er nach der ersten Schrecksekunde weiß, dass das zwar Metall aber kein Messer ist, was Daniel dort über seine Haut zieht. Nicht einmal eins von ihren ganz stumpfen Obstmessern. Das wird er ihm natürlich nicht sagen. Stattdessen wird er das „Fast-Gefühl“ jetzt mit allen seinen Sinnen genießen. Jack schließt endlich auch hinter dem Schal seine Augen und konzentriert sich auf Daniels Hände in seinem Schoß.

Daniels Finger, kräftig und zärtlich zugleich, umfassen seinen Schaft und halten ihm vom Körper ab, während das Nicht-Messer durch seine Haare streicht. Er hatte Recht, sich das als ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl vorzustellen. Er ist an Daniels Anfassen an dieser Stelle gewöhnt, aber Daniels Hände, die seinen Schwanz mal nach links, mal nach rechts drücken, vom Körper wegziehen und dann wieder zur Seite beugen, in einer eigenartigen Kombination aus fast geschäftlicher und gleichzeitig absolut intimer Berührung, lassen ihn sich herrlich ausgeliefert fühlen. Er kann nichts dagegen tun, muss es nehmen, wie es kommt und das ist ungeheuer befreiend für ihn. Bewusst lässt er die letzte Anspannung aus seinem Körper weichen und genießt nur. 

Das ist der Moment in dem Daniel sich einmalig fühlt. Er weiß, dass Jack für niemand anderen das aufgibt, was er für ihn aufgibt. Er ist der einzige, der diese Seite an Jack kennt. Und dieses absolute Vertrauen, welches ein anderer Mensch ihm entgegen bringt – ein starker, unabhängiger, ja sogar unbeugsamer Mensch – das ist es, was für ihn in diesen Spielchen drin ist. Niemand sonst, gibt sich so in seine Hand, gibt alles für ihn auf und vertraut absolut darauf, dass er ihn wieder da heraus bringt. Daniel kann gar nicht anders, als sich einzigartig zu fühlen. Geehrt, im ganz klassischen Sinne des Wortes. Jack lässt es zu, dass er für ihn verletzlich wird, etwas, das dem Soldaten bestimmt nicht leicht fällt, seiner ganzen sonstigen Lebenseinstellung zuwider läuft. Aber für ihn kann er das. Will er das.

Für ihn.

Nur für ihn.

Das ist mehr Nähe, mehr Vertrauen, als ihm je ein Mensch entgegen gebracht hat.

Eine ganze Woge von fast schmerzhafter Liebe überschwemmt Daniel, muss sich in weiteren Berührungen Bahn brechen. Da er sieht und spürt, dass die letzten Berührungen Jack absolut hart gemacht haben, sich die ersten weißen Tropfen an seiner Gliedspitze bilden und Jack kurzatmig geworden ist, weiß Daniel, dass Jack ganz kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt steht. Aber er wird versuchen, so lange auszuhalten, bis Daniel ihm zu kommen gestattet. Eine weitere Spielregel, die sie für diese Art von Begegnungen schon vor Monaten aufgestellt haben und die Daniel nicht einmal mehr laut zu wiederholen braucht, so sehr hat Jack sie schon verinnerlicht.

Noch einmal trinkt Daniel die Schönheit und das Geschenk von Jacks Unterwerfung mit gierigen Blicken in sich hinein, dann beschließt er, der sanften Tortur ein Ende zu machen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung schiebt er die Augenbinde zur Seite, seine andere Hand umfasst gleichzeitig fester Jacks Glied und reibt heftig auf und ab.

„Komm jetzt für mich, Jack“, flüstert er. Er verstärkt den Druck noch ein wenig, und schaut Jack direkt in die Augen. „Ich will sehen, wie du kommst.“

Jack kann nur noch stöhnen. Auf diese Worte hat er gehofft. Abwarten zu müssen, ehe er die Erlaubnis erhält, einen der intimsten Akte ausführen zu dürfen, bringt ihn stets in ungeahnte Höhen. Das hätte er früher nie für möglich gehalten, aber das Gefühl, Daniel die Gewalt über seinen Orgasmus zu geben, so etwas für ihn auf Kommando zu tun, das ist ein ungeheurer Adrenalinstoß für Jack. Er, der sonst seine liebe Mühe mit Befehlen hat, kann sich nichts Besseres vorstellen, als diesem Befehl zu folgen.

Bei diesen Worten stürzt er kopfüber in ein Gefühl völliger Sorglosigkeit. Wie nach einer halben Flasche Whiskey, nur dass seine Wahrnehmung nicht verschwommen und trübe ist, sondern glasklar. Jacks Sinne sind aufs äußerste geschärft, nehmen jedes Detail wahr. Vor allem die Lust, die von Daniels zärtlichen und festen Händen ausgeht. 

`Komm jetzt für mich, Jack. Ich will sehen, wie du kommst.´ Daniels Stimme, die Aufforderung, die plötzliche Helligkeit ohne Augenbinde und Daniels absolut intensiver Blick schubsen ihn über die Kante. „Ja!“ Er vertraut Daniels Händen, vertraut Daniels Führung noch einen Moment länger und lässt sich von ihm mit vier, fünf raschen Bewegungen, mehr braucht es nicht, in seinen Höhepunkt streicheln. Mit einem weiteren erleichterten „Ja“ verströmt er sich über seine Brust, seinen Bauch und Daniels Finger. 

Fasziniert starrt Daniel auf das weiße Muster, das sich auf Jacks Körper abzeichnet. Und plötzlich ist auch seine Geduld am Ende. Hastig beugt er sich vor und löst Jacks Fesseln von der Wand. Die Lederbänder schmücken weiterhin Jacks Handgelenke, aber das stört ihn nicht, ist sogar ein weiterer Anreiz. Es erinnert ihn noch einen Moment daran, was Jack ihm gerade geschenkt hat. Daniel spreizt sich mit einem Bein über Jack, so dass er auf dessen Bauch sitzt und flüstert: „Fass mich an.“ Er reckt Jack in fiebernder Erwartung seinen Unterleib entgegen.

Für einen Augenblick ist Jack versucht, ihm Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten und ihn auch noch etwas hinzuhalten, dann ist er aber zu matt, zu befriedigt und zu erschöpft dafür. Außerdem beißt sich Daniel bereits auf die Unterlippe und hat den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass auch ihn ihr Spielchen bis kurz vor den Punkt ohne Umkehr gebracht hat.  
„Jack, bitte!“ 

Jack umfasst mit einer Hand Daniels hartes Glied, mit der zweiten stützt er sich auf Daniels Oberschenkel. Ohne Finesse, aber in genau dem rasanten Tempo, das Daniel jetzt braucht, beginnt er seine festen Auf- und Abwärtsbewegungen. Genießt es zu sehen, dass auch seinen Freund das Spiel so sehr angeregt hat, dass er unruhig hin und her rutscht, sich der Hand entgegenreckt. Leider sitzt Daniel dermaßen ungünstig, dass er nicht sehen kann, was er nun eigentlich da unten an ihm herumgefummelt hat. Als Daniel dann aber mit flehenden „Jack, Jack, Jack!“ anfängt, interessiert es ihn sowieso nicht mehr. Daniel, der alle seine linguistischen Fähigkeiten verliert und sich kaum mehr als ausgerechnet seinen Namen merken kann, ist ein phantastischer Anblick!

Jack lässt den Daumen über die Spitze von Daniels Glied streichen und der fällt stöhnend nach vorn, stützt sich mit den Händen direkt neben Jacks Kopf ab und beschwört ihn noch einmal keuchend: „Jack!“ 

Jack weiß dieses letzte „Jack“ richtig zu deuten und mit dem letzten Quäntchen Druck, das noch fehlt, lässt er Daniel kommen. In gemeinsamer Faszination beobachten sie, wie sich Daniels Samen mit den weißen Tropfen, die noch auf Jacks Bauch erkennbar sind, vermischt, ehe Daniel erschöpft nach vorne sackt, seine Stirn fest auf Jacks Stirn gedrückt, Jacks Hand noch immer zwischen ihren Körpern gefangen.

Daniel spürt, wie Jacks zweite Hand über seinen Schenkel auf seinen Rücken gleitet, ihn umfängt und ihn fest auf Jacks Körper presst. Wieder Nähe, diesmal der ganz anderen Art und nicht minder berauschend. Jacks Herzschlag direkt an seinem, Jacks warme Finger, die ihn durch das letzte Zittern seiner Befriedung begleiten und Jacks Atem, der seine Wange streift. Daniel könnte Stunden so verbringen, aber spätestens als er bemerkt, wie sein Freund versucht, unter ihm eine bequemere Lage zu finden und unglücklich eingequetschte Muskeln vorsichtig zu bewegen, weiß er, dass es an der Zeit ist, sich von ihm herunterzurollen.  
Aber nicht zu weit, nur so, dass Jack gut Luft bekommt. Ansonsten braucht er noch einen Moment die Verbindung. Genießt er noch ein paar Minuten die träge Zufriedenheit und wortlose Übereinstimmung, die zwischen ihnen herrscht. 

Bis Jack dann die Frage stellt, auf die er schon gewartet hat. Mit einem raschen Blick versichert sich der Colonel noch einmal, dass noch alle Haar dran sind, dann fragt er: „Und? Was hast du jetzt wirklich gemacht?“   
„Willst du dir tatsächlich alle Illusionen nehmen?“, erkundigte sich Daniel nicht unernst.   
Aber Jacks Neugierde siegt und nach kurzem Überlegen meint er: „Schieß los! Was war’s?“ Er wird ihm allerdings nicht sagen, dass er schon weiß, dass es kein Messer war. 

Daniel seufzt. „Also schön. Es war Sprühsahne und ein Lineal aus Metall.“  
Gut, da hat ihn also sein Instinkt nicht getäuscht, auch nach all den Jahren nicht, die er schon nicht mehr im Special Ops Geschäft tätig ist. Das freut ihn. – Aber künstliche Sahne und ein Lineal? Sehr romantisch! Jack hält mit Mühe sein Lächeln zurück.  
Daniel fährt derweil fort: „Du siehst, es hat niemals die Gefahr bestanden, dass du hier…“, er lässt seine Hand einmal aufreizend über die fraglich Region gleiten, „Pornostar-Ausstattung bekommen hättest.“ 

Jack kneift misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, dann beschwert er sich: „Hey! Da unten hat alles Pornostar-Qualitäten!“ Dazu boxt er Daniel spielerisch einmal gegen den Oberarm.  
Daniel lacht: „Ich habe niemals die Qualität bemängelt. Das würde ich nie wagen.“   
„Dann ist ja gut.“ Jack drückt Daniel noch einen feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er beginnt, die Lederfesseln an den Handgelenken aufzuknoten. 

Daniel trottet ins Bad, um einen warmen Waschlappen und ein Handtuch zu holen, damit sie sich wenigstens notdürftig säubern können und zu allem Überfluss nicht auch noch Sprühsahneflecken auf den Laken haben. 

Nachdem sie dann die Kerzen ausgeblasen, die Bettdecke hochgezogen und ihre Arme und Beine so umeinander geschlungen haben, dass sie damit tatsächlich eine Chance haben einzuschlafen, flüstert Jack auf einmal ins Dunkel: „Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum meine Großmutter immer gesagt hat, die besten Geschenke sind die, die man nicht mit Geld bezahlen kann.“

„Jack, ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, deine Großmutter hatte nicht diese Art von Geschenk im Sinn“, meint Daniel mit einem gedämpften Schnauben gegen Jacks Hals.  
„Und dabei war es das tollste Geschenk, das ich heute bekommen haben“, versichert ihm Jack so leise, dass Daniel weiß, dass es die Wahrheit ist.  
Er zieht Jack noch ein Stückchen näher an sich heran.

 

\--------ENDE--------

 

©Antares, Dezember 2006


End file.
